


I'll Bring Fire, I'll Bring Rain

by 7CuteCreationImagination7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Independence, Inspired by a Ke$ha Song, Natasha Romanov-centric, Not Beta Read, Not Team Cap, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), What Even Is Beta, Women Being Awesome, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CuteCreationImagination7/pseuds/7CuteCreationImagination7
Summary: This is a songfic using Praying by Kesha.This is a story of Natasha Romanov's life after Civil War.BuckyNat is impled.I hope you like it!





	I'll Bring Fire, I'll Bring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I hope you like this.
> 
> I'm kinda doing this because I feel like Natasha is treated unfairly, like she and Tony seem to be the only people which have to deal for the consequences of their actions.
> 
> And I also love Natasha.
> 
> If you have any criticisms, ideas, etc please comment down below.
> 
> I love you all, drink water , eat snacks and God bless you :)

_Well, you almost had me fooled_

_Told me that I was nothing without you_

_Oh, but after everything you've done I can thank you for how strong I have become_

 

 

Natasha sat in the bathroom of the airport, wondering what to do. She had no agency, no team, no people behind her.

It was a bitter nostalgia that reminded her that after over a decade of working to be “one of the good guys” she was back where she started.

Alone, surrounded by enemies, and nowhere to turn.

But things had changed.

The KGB, SHIELD, and even the Avengers had made her believe that she needed them. Needed their security, their care, or their training.

That she needed to be cared for.

She knew better now. Another regime had fallen, and she had to rise like a phoenix. She knew codes, knew secrets and knew how to play governments.

The Avengers had served their purpose. They had taught her not to depend on anyone, accept help if needed, but to never be dependent.

 

_'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I could tell_

_I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell”_

 

She grabbed her hair, and smothered it with thick bleach, a permanent change that would cement her new persona.

As her hair slowly lost colour, she wrapped her shoulder in bandages, T’Challa’s claws had cut deep into her skin, and would probably leave scars.

She felt like she had just gone into war, and been on the losing side. Even though she hadn't been on any side.

Steve and his team were hiding in Wakanda, safe and sound, with acres of protection, and a fortified palace.

Tony and his team were at the Tower, recovering with the government helping them.

It turns out, that after four years of being on a team, she had made a mistake and that had lead to her being alone again.

She would never feel this way again, she swore as she stared in the mirror, covering her bandaged arms and torso with a tight pink dress.

She would be stronger ,better, and would not care for people who didn’t care about her. As she walked onto the plane, she silently bid the Avengers farewell. She would bloom, without a group of people telling her who to be.

 

_I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin'_

_I hope your soul is changin', changin'_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees, prayin'_

 

As she sat on the plane, which was mostly empty, she picked up a rosary.

Her parents had been Russian Orthodox , she remembers seeing the cross on their graves.

She picks it up and silently prays, to a God she hopes is listening.

That Tony learns to forgive.

That Steve learns that he isn’t always right.

And that she can do it all again. She has to.

Because Steve has tied his own hands, and Tony can’t fight alone.

Because she will have to be the hero that no-one wants.

 

_I’m proud of who I am._

_No more monsters, I can breathe again_

 

It is peaceful, arriving to the small country house in Switzerland.

It’s in the middle of no-where so she doesn’t have to keep the persona of Nadia Rastminov up.

She is at peace with the decisions she had made.

She signed the accords, because amendments could be made, and the Avengers needed to be regulated.

She couldn’t stop Steve after realising that the plane set to Siberia needed to take off, as it was becoming obvious that Barnes hadn’t done it.

 She can't be angre here because here, there are no rules.

She dyes her hair blue, then pink, then brown, and there is no-one to disprove and tell her its bad for public image.

She doesn’t have the fear of Wanda intruding into her mind, or of being forced to complete a mission that she doesn’t want to do.

There is no fear here.

 

_And you said that I was done._

_Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come_

 

 

But it isn’t all vacations and freedom.

After a month of filing the emotions away for a better time she gets to work.

She trains like never before, not just in fighting, but in politics, engineering, psychology and economics.

She gets five online degrees from five different organisations which all offer her a post-graduate degree at the official university.

She declines as she learns new moves.

Tony had accused her of being a double-agent and Steve had accused her of being a hypocrite.

She is neither.

She is just Natalia, a woman forged from dust, and turned into a razor sharp diamond.

 

_'Cause I can make it on my own, oh_

_And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known_

_I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh_

_When I'm finished, they won't even know your name_

 

 

It’s funny.

After having dismantled a human-trafficking ring, which she later sees on the international news as a “ miracle”, a burner phone arrives.

A day later, another burner phone arrives.

One offers a way back to the Tower, cash and lawyers ( and an apology from Tony)

Another offers a palace, technology and more missions.

She declines both.

She will not depend.

She begins to train again, and she is suddenly reminded of her first trainer.

When she was just Subject: 0084BW5.

“ You are a storm, you will destroy everything in your path, leaving fertile, soft land behind”

She embraces it.

She dismantles drug cartels, child trafficking organisations, terrorist groups and corrupt political groups.

More burner phones arrive

.They are sent back with letters.

She is nicknamed “The White Smoke”, by the press. “

The New Hero” they call her.

The Avengers have been long forgotten.

 

_You brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I could tell_

_I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell”_

 

Two years after the debacle, a helicopter arrives in her garden.

She looks out to see them all coming out.

Stark, Rogers, Barnes, Barton and T’Challa.

They walk in, and sit silently as she serves them tea.

They all apologise for having left her in the dust, for having abandoned her, for having forgotten her .

She smiles, and decides to bite the bullet.

“What is my mission.”

Barton looks down, ashamed.

Steve looks out of the window, as if to escape.

But the rest all look at her smiling.

Tony looks proud, and a bit sad, like he wanted he to be this clever, but knows how ignorance is bliss.

She is given the file, and some plane tickets.

T’Challa gives her a bracelet with “Dora Milaje” engraved on it.

Tony gives her a cheque and a hug.

Barnes hugs her, and whispers “ 0084BW5”, they agree to meet up in a week.

. She gets ready to fight, and bids them goodbye.

She will help them.

 

 

_Ah sometimes, I pray for you at night, oh_

_Someday, maybe you'll see the light_

_Whoa oh oh oh, some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give_

_But some things only God can forgive_

 

 

After the battle, she is covered in muck.

Her forehead is slicked with sweat, her body is covered in gashes, wounds and a few bullets have penetrated her skin.

General Ross steps forward, and asks them to give a speech the next day, as the Avengers, as the Heroes of the Earth.

The Guardians decline, getting on a ship and bidding everyone goodbye.

Gamora gives her what she assumed to be a phone, “incase you need a mission” .

She stands up as well, and shakes her head, everyone staring wide eyed.

“ I am not your hero. I was never the hero. You want me to be the hero, now that I have done what you wanted, but what happens next time? Next time the government messes up, next time I have to do something that will anger the few but save the many? “

   She knows it sounds arrogant, but she has been the antagonist of too many newspaper articles for it to be untrue. The uncomfortable journalists just secure her words.

She feels no bitterness as the words leave her mouth.

She hopes, and prays that someday, she won’t have to be the one picking up after megalomaniacs, and she won’t be seen as the villain because she is found in the rubble.

She has done what she had to do, for the Avengers. Now it is time to go back home.

 

 

_Yeah! (I hope you're somewhere prayin', prayin') I hope your soul is changin', changin' I hope you find your peace Falling on your knees, prayin’_

 

 

Five years later, Tony, of all people comes to visit. He gives her a gadget, which will secure a forcefield around her house, and tells her that he misses her. She hugs him, and gives him hot chocolate.

He holds her child, and plays with her in the garden.

He greets her husband, and they talk about technology for about three hours, Tony comes out looking excited whilst James looks plainly exhausted, but happy.

. As she watched James play with Reyna in the garden,

Tony looks at her.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

“I’ve found peace.”


End file.
